1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to technical fields of an electro-optical apparatus, such as a liquid-crystal device or the like, and an electronic system, such as a liquid-crystal projector or the like which comprises the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The electro-optical apparatus can be configured such that, for example, scanning signals are output in sequence on the scanning lines from the shift registers provided in a drive circuit such as a scanning-line drive circuit or the like. In the drive circuit configuration like this, in general, the scanning signals from the shift register are output in synchronization with the clock cycles of a clock signal and the inverted clock signal produced by inverting the clock signal which are supplied to the scanning-line drive circuit. Here, in general, the phase difference between the clock signal and the inverted clock signal is more or less deviated from 180 degrees, which is an ideal phase difference corresponding to the inverted state, in accordance with the method of generating the signals.
There have been developments in techniques of providing a phase-difference correction circuit which corrects the phase difference between the clock signal and the inverted clock signal before a clock signal and the inverted clock signal are input into the shift register circuit. With these techniques, a clock signal and the inverted clock signal, which are very close to an inversion state, can be obtained, and thereby making it possible to perform a driving operation in the scanning-line drive circuit with high precision.
As described above, the phase-difference correction circuit is disposed in the surrounding area of the image-display area on a device substrate. However, depending on the method of disposing the phase-difference correction circuit or the wiring method of the signal lines connected to the circuit, a relatively wide space needs to be secured on the device substrate for wiring line layout and circuit layout. As a result, there is a problem in that the miniaturization of the entire electro-optical apparatus becomes difficult.
In addition, for example, the scanning-line drive circuit described above is sometimes formed across the image-display area by being divided on both sides thereof in accordance with the driving power for a plurality of scanning lines. In such a case, a method is considered of providing the phase-difference correction circuits and the connection terminals with an external circuit corresponding to individual scanning-line drive circuits formed by being divided into two. However, in this method, the space for the phase-difference correction circuits and each of the signal wiring connecting these circuits further becomes necessary. Also, the external circuits need to have the terminals corresponding to the added connection terminals. Accordingly, in this method, there is a problem of encountering an obstacle when miniaturizing a device substrate or miniaturizing the entire electro-optical apparatus.